Splash
by 4evergaara
Summary: A little R&R never hurt nobody.


Title: Splash

Fandom: Mortal Kombat

Rating: NC-17

Characters: Sonya Blade and Kurtis Stryker.

Word Count: 1,087.

Summary: A little R&R never hurt nobody.

Author's Comments: So… I'm writing shit again. This time, it's porn and some fluffiness thrown in. I think this might be the longest fic I've written in a while. I would change the title to something else, but I just don't feel like it.

Sonya's search for the whereabouts of Kano turned up fruitless once again. She didn't want to give up, but her body was strained and her concentration was blown to all hell. Jax, her superior, ordered her to return home until she was well rested. Although Sonya was stubborn about it, she figured that it was probably for the best.

Once she returned home, she was greeted with a quiet home. She moved in with Stryker early last year, and she wasn't surprised that he wasn't home yet. She took off her shoes at the front door, and headed straight for their bedroom. She grabbed her nightclothes and bathrobe and walked into their bathroom. It wasn't too big, but the thought of a quiet bubble bath made her smile from ear to ear.

She started the water and undressed while she waited for the tub to fill. She placed her dirty clothes on the sink and took her hair out of the ponytail. By the time she was done, her bath was ready. She slowly lowered herself into the warm water. As she adjusted to the water's temperature, her body felt more invigorated. She stretched her arms upwards and inhaled the scent of the strawberry bubble bath. She felt like she earned this bath, and she reveled in the peaceful silence.

After a while, she heard a car pull up in the driveway.

'Must be Kurtis.' She thought. The sound of the front door could be heard throughout the entire house. Stryker let out a sigh as he pulled off his boots and set them next to Sonya's shoes.

"Sonya, I'm home!" He said.

"I'm in the bath." She replied. He grinned as he set the bouquet of Carnations and Daisies on the coffee table in the living room. He had this night planned out for weeks.

Sonya got out and started to dry herself off. She put on her nightclothes and moseyed into the living room to see what Kurtis was up to. Candles were lit and a bottle of Merlot with two wine glasses were set at the dining room table. Stryker was sitting on the couch, waiting for Sonya to join him.

"What's all this for, baby?" She asked.

"I figured that since we don't really get to spend too much time together, tonight could just be for us." He said with a charming smile. She laughed, and went along with it. Styker pulled Sonya close to him once she sat down. She cupped her hands around Stryker's face and shyly kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss with passion and brought his hands to her hips. Sonya broke the kiss and dragged her hands down to his shoulders.

"I think I could go for a glass of that wine." She said.

"I'll get it." He said. He got up and went into the kitchen for a bottle opener. Once he opened the bottle of Merlot, Stryker poured a glass for himself and for Sonya. He returned to the couch and handed the glass to Sonya.

"Thank you, Kurtis." She said. She brought the glass to her lips and took a sip. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. To him, she was the most beautiful thing to fall into his life. She set the glass down and looked back at Stryker.

"Was there something you wanted?" Sonya asked.

"No, it's just that every time I see you, I just remember how beautiful you looked the first time I met you." He said with a slight dust of pink on his cheeks. She smiled.

"And I still remember how much of a flatterer you are, Kurtis. You always know the way into my heart. I love you, Kurtis."

"I love you too, Sonya. I always will." He said. He pulled her in for another kiss. She leaned back and laid flat on her back. He laid on top of her, making sure he wasn't hurting her. Stryker ran his hands down her sides and thighs, massaging her as he went along. They stopped for a second.

"Feeling a little frisky tonight?" She asked.

"If you're up for it." He said.

"Well then, Mister Officer, if you don't mind escorting this young woman to her bed…" She enticed him to pick her up in a bridal-style and carry her to their bedroom. He gently laid her out and crawled on top of her. Sonya ran her hands under Stryker's shirt and started to remove it. He helped her get his shirt of and promptly removed his belt and pants. Stryker started to move Sonya's shirt when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. He brought his mouth to her breast while also placing a hand on the other breast. He licked at the hardening bud, causing Sonya to moan. He switched after a couple of minutes, causing her to moan even more. Sonya's hands wandered Stryker's body freely, caressing his more delicate spots. He stopped, and moved on to her shorts. To his surprise once again, she wasn't wearing any panties either. He removed the shorts and spread her legs. He brought his lips to her groin and started to tease her with his tongue. She let out another breathy moan as he ran his tongue over her clit. He pulled away for a second and reached in the drawer of the nightstand for a condom. He took it out of the package and slid it over his already hard cock.

"Are you ready, Sonya?" He asked. She nodded and he began to line up his cock to her pussy. Stryker prodded a couple of times before entering slowly. Once they both were adjusted, he pushed further in, and slowly started to build up speed. Sonya wrapped her hands around Stryker's shoulders for support. He groaned as he watched Sonya's breasts jiggled slightly. He brought his mouth to her breast again as he kept his pace. She moaned his name more frequently as he found newer ways to please her. He felt his loins tighten as he drew near his climax, just as she felt hers.

"Ahhhh… Oh Sonya! Oh fuck Sonya!" He said heavily. They hit their climax hard, with little disregard for how loud they were. Stryker pulled out from Sonya and rolled onto his back. She shifted onto her side and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Kurtis."

"I love you too, Sonya." The two of them drifted into a deep sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
